Saturday
by StriderX
Summary: JONAS. They were supposed to be the best days. The greatest. Not the days you nearly lose everything you love.


**A/N:** Been a long time since I've posted. Just a random passing thought...not incredibly original. Enjoy if you like, thanks for the interest if not. Reviews are nice. Based off JONAS with name changed from 'Lucas' to 'Jonas'. Don't know their mother's name in the show.

**Disclaimer:** Just for kicks. No copyright blah.

* * *

**Saturday**  
**By: StriderX**

It'd had been a day that ran in circles, over and over. Like a hamster bounding for hours round a wheel going nowhere, the Jonas brothers felt a mutual pang of exhaustion by the time they made it to their firehouse home. As a whole, they were dirty, worn, and generally disappointed. If they'd been asked that morning how their day would turn out, none of them would have imagined the freak rain storm, the accident, the pools of mud; certainly not the 'worst-case-scenario' rehearsal or missed cd signing.

The boys had the house to themselves when they finally dragged themselves in the door. Kevin was first in, limping along with mud caked in his hair and a bandage wound tightly around his right calf; his favorite pants were now his favorite dirt rag after today. Nick came in the middle, shoulders slumped and a slight cut along his left brow. Joe sighed heavily as he closed the door. His left wrist was wrapped; a slight sprain, the emt said, nothing to worry about.

The stairs seemed almost impossible for them but the draw of a comfortable sit gave an energy none of them thought they possessed. Kevin had managed to call their parents before tiredness took his voice. They insisted on coming home from their trip early, but he cleverly had each of the boys and their doctor convince them that everything was 'a-okay'. The accident was relatively minor, the rehearsal could be made up, and the cd signing rescheduled. If Joe's mind hadn't been drowned in mud like his clothes, he would've made a crack at the rareness of Kevin's 'good ideas'.

When the Jonas brothers crash, they crash hard and fast. Without bothering to change or wash or even kick off their shoes, the boys hit their chairs harder than a head banger on guitar strings. And with a great, relished sigh, the boys closed their eyes and finally...relaxed.

It was Kevin to break the silence. "Ooooohh, I've never been so happy to be home."

A hint of a smile was on Joe's lips. "Never a better feeling in the world."

Silence hovered again until a soft snoring sound emanated from between them. The older Jonas's looked for the sound and nearly laughed. There, slouched in his chair, mud smearing everywhere, Nick was passed out with head resting on the chair-back and lips barely parted. Joe thought he should throw a blanket over his little brother, but his own exhaustion took him over first.

The lights were off in the Jonas' home that evening. The beds were still made from the morning, the guitars left untouched from the day before.

The only sound was the soft, humorous snores of the three boys sleeping muddily in their chairs.

_They're driving. Nick, his brothers, and the limo driver named Hank. Emotions were already slightly tense like an over-tuned low e. Joe's pouty. Kevin can't stop staring at his poor, dear broken guitar. _

_It's Saturday. Nick always believed Saturday's should be a good day. But with the terrible show rehearsal and sickly humid weather, he was beginning to believe he was very, very wrong._

_Suddenly, he hears a deafening crash like a freight train slamming into a concrete wall. He jumps high in his seat—the seatbelt latches tight around his lap. Joe follows suit and Kevin yelps. _

_"What was that?!" shouts Joe, peering out the window. _

_Nick looks up front. "You see anything, Hank?" _

_"Not a thing...some weird thunder, I reckon," calls the limo driver. _

_Something blurs in Nick's vision. Something's coming; he knows. Then..._

_**BANG**__!!! _

_Another crash shatters their world and rattles the limo. Rain. It's coming in torrential buckets. Nick couldn't hear himself. Joe yells something, but he heard nothing but the rain. _

_A high, squealing noise pierces the car from somewhere outside. The limo swerves violently. Nick saw the looks on his brother's faces. More squealing. He ducked his head low and wrapped his arms around his legs; protecting himself from the worst. _

_The limo lurches. _

_Their world turns upside down. _

_Blackness...._

_As consciousness floods back, Nick heard the gentle pattering of rain; saw the murky brown of ditch mud streaming outside the broken windows. His seatbelt had broken. He could feel the burning in his side from tumbling around the car. The limo is right-side-up, leaning crooked just so. He deliriously searched for his brothers. He cried out to them; he couldn't even hear his own voice. _

_They aren't in the car. Hank is nowhere to be seen. _

_Nick crawled out of a window slowly, painfully. With a plop he landed in the mud. Mud and...bloo-_

"No!! JOE!! KEVIN!!"

Nick's scream pierced the late night. In a terrible frenzy Nick leaped out of his chair still seeing the nightmare before him. Kevin and Joe had both woken, quickly jumping to their brother's aid; each grabbing one of Nick's arms in attempt to wake him. Desperately, Nick cried out again—he couldn't hear his brother's calling his name.

"Nick! Bro! Wake up, we're right here!" Joe called, Nick fighting unknowingly against his hold.

Kevin was glassy eyed when he caught the tears streaming down Nick's face. He had to stop this. Kevin let go of the boy's arm. In a flash he was in front of Nick, hands cupping his younger brother's face. "Nicolas," his voice was calm enough to silence any storm. "You've got'ta wake up, little bro. Joe and I are right here. It's us, Nick. Just wake up and see."

Nick's legs went to pudding. If not for the support of his brother's, he would've crashed straight to his knees. The older boys steadied him as he shook his head fervently, finally waking up. Gingerly—mindful of their own injuries—they lowered Nick back into his chair and knelt on either side of him.

The stoic, typically passive Jonas had his head cradled in his hands. Kevin's hand was rubbing soft circles across Nick's back. Joe was shocked still, his hand in a vice grip around Nick's arm. He couldn't have been gladder that Kevin was the _older_, older brother for this particular issue.

"Nicky?" Kevin nearly whispered through the silence.

...the boy made no move.

"Nicolas," he called again, slightly firmer; hand moving to a comforting grasp on Nick's shoulder.

Slowly, the boy lifted his head, following Kevin's strong voice. When their eyes met, Kevin saw all the exhaustion, all the frustration, all the fear he himself had been hiding away. His brother's eyes were blurry and red, his nostrils flaring in attempt to breathe through the congestion of tears. Kevin said not a word as Nick glared him up and down like someone furiously holding on to a hallucination.

His lips parted. "Kevin?" his voice was nothing but a cracked whisper. "You're really here?"

A smile pulled at Kevin's heart. "Yeah, baby bro. Joe and I are right here," his eyes flickered to Joe; Joe tried to smile back, albeit feebly.

Nick followed Kevin's gaze and suddenly felt Joe's hand on his arm. _They're really here. It was just...just a nightmare. _

Absently the boy's could hear the rain pattering over the roof high above their heads.

Nick's eyes flashed wide like lightening and in a surge of strength his arms reached out around his brothers, pulling them into a tight embrace they welcomed more than anything in the world. There was only one tear left for Nick to shed. The love for his brothers was so much more than that. _They're alive._

-

Tom and his wife made it through the front door just after two in the morning. Their eldest boy's wishes aside, they simply had to see them for themselves.

Denise was the first up the stairs, franticly searching for her sons. Only a dim light glowed about the Jonas' lair. Joe's bed was empty; untouched. Kevin's was still made from the morning. Their chairs (although muddy) were star-less.

She tip-toed to the other side of the room. There, she smiled...and cried.

Collapsed on Nick's bed, fully clothed and covered in mud, her eldest boys slept dreamlessly. Nick, in the middle, was lying on his back with his head resting on Kevin's arm as the eldest slept crooked, snoring slightly. Nick's arm was flung across Joe's chest and Joe's legs pinned his younger brother's to the bed.

The comforter was ruined, Denise knew, but somehow...even if their entire house was destroyed, it wouldn't matter just for that sight.

**End.**


End file.
